Belting out the tunes
by Icerose64
Summary: This is my first story soooo. It's 4 years later and the team has been decomissioned with the help of their new friend will they be able to remember or find the rest of the team? Warning guaranteed to suck! I don't own anything except the O.C characters


KND: Operation D

D- Decommissioning

No P.V.

The team of Sector V had entered the building with no haste. This was the day they were being decommissioned soon they would forget everything. But this scared everyone not remembering the good times they had together through the bickering and fighting them were all very close friends.

As they entered the room they saw a chair two doors and all of their belongings secretly Kuki and Wally had pictures of the others which neither of the guards discovered the others didn't know about this.

It went in order so Number 1 stayed in the room while the others left for the other room.

Number 1's P.V:

We walked into the room the first thing which stood out was the big chair I saw a guard approach us

"Number 1 you will be first and then Number 2 and so on." Guard 1 said

I sighed as the others had left the room they left through the door on the left I noticed the other door

"How will I get home?" I asked

"You will go through the waiting room and then through the rest of the building somebody will escort you" The Guard 1 replied again.

I sat down in the chair and waited, I saw a light …

Number 2's P.V:

We entered the waiting room I was scared I would forget my childhood.

We heard a scream and then we saw him Number 1

"Did it hurt?" Number 5 asked him

"Who are you?" Number 1 answered pointing to Number 5 and then to the rest of us.

"So it did work" I mumbled under my breath I saw a guard escorting him away and then I heard the words I had hoped wouldn't come.

"Number 2 it's your turn" the other guard stated.

I entered the room and sat on the chair and saw a light… I just hoped that out of everything at least I would remember Number five.

Number 3:

I was next and scared I looked at Wally he seemed just as scared.

When I was in the room I just thought the thoughts of my friends and Wally…

Number 4:

Number 3 had just gone and I was so freaked out

When I went in a scrummed in my chair trying to hold onto the picture while I saw that Cruddy light…

Number 5:

Dang that bright light

4 years later

By then Wally had moved back to Australia Brisbane (A/n:: my city!) and the rest had gone home

Wally now 17, 5'9, blonde hair normal, wears jeans and orange t-shirt with white lining with white sneakers or whatever. Skinny but has muscles

Kuki now 17, 5'8, black long hair waist length wears in down with a green headband, wears green shirt with black belt bellow the chest and black jeans and convo's. Skinny

Nigel: now 17, 5'7 grown black hair, wears jeans and red t-shirt with black skater shoes. Muscles

Hoagie: now 17 6'1 hairs now swept over, wear brown jeans, white t-shirt and blue button up shirt but is open to show the white t-shirt and white tennis shoes. Still wears glasses but wears baseball cap instead. He is now very fit and skinny but has muscles.

Abigail: now 17. 5'9 hair a bit longer still wears in braid, wears jeans and her old t-shirt with convo's. Skinny

Rachael or whoever agent 132 is: She is 17 5,6, her hair has grown longer, she wears whatever she has (A/n:: I really am lazy aren't I.)

Kuki P.O.V.

"Hey Abby how have you been?" I asked my friend Abby

"Well, hey do you remember much about your childhood?" Abby replied

"Now that I think about it now I don't"

"Hm interesting hey?"

"Yeah, umm we have to clean okay you want to stick around?"

"Sure!"

They cleaned together in the end Abby shouted to me

"Hey I found something,"

"Really what."

"A bunch of pictures from your old suitcase" they looked at the pictures

"Hey Kuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Um who's the boy?"

"Huh I don't know look on the back." They looked nothing was there

"Guess it was nothing."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye"

I started walking around trying to remember the boy.

Next morning

I woke up still having not a clue who the hell that boy was.

"Morning Mom, Dad and Mushi." I said to my family

"Mornin' sis." Mushi said back to me

I walked to school like normal Gosh everything is normal today.

"Hey Kuki over here." I looked over to see my friend Kagome like me she is also Japanese we became friends over the years she is 17 like us and she also is 5'8 not short and not freakishly tall. She has brown hair with black streaks in it; she wears black shorts with a silver belt, a black shirt with faded white picture on it. She also wears black with white convoys and white faded sunnies. (A/n:: she is agent 343 random number just because I don't want to be copyrighted.)

"Hey Kagome how was your weekend." I asked

"It killed me God save me before I die of boredom." She said this in a dramatic motion. Raising her hand to the sky. "Sounds like you had fun." I replied. "Oh yeah it was a fun one. How was yours?" She said rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Good spent the whole time with Abby cleaning." "Really… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS BEING KILLED!" She sure is a dramatic one.

"Hey guys." Abby said approaching us. "What's wrong with her?" She murmured to me pointing to Kagome. "Same old same old."

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome yelled chasing both of us around the schoolyard. We were stopped when we heard a familiar voice

"Looks like I showed up in time." We turned around to see Rachael

"Hey Rache. How was your weekend?" Kagome asked her I looked to Rachael and saw a mysterious glint in her eye which I knew all too well.

"HOW WAS IT? HOW WAS IT?" Rachael screamed

"Yep pretty sure that's what I asked ya." Kagome answered calmly

"Oh it was great getting a text every five minutes from somebody who kept on saying how bored to death she was." Rachael answered as if explaining it to a five year old

Kagome got a massive sweat drop on the back of her head. "Well look at the time looks like I gotta go do something very far away from here." And with that she was gone. We all burst out laughing.

"Hey I got us a gig for our Band." Abby said to us about 4 years ago we had formed a band Abby on drums, Rachael on keyboard, I am on bass vocals and Kagome is on guitar and lead vocals.

"Really where." Kagome said suddenly coming up to us from nowhere.

"Australia and where did you come from?" Abby said pointing at Kagome

"WHERE!" Kagome, Rachael and I shouted at the same time. "And it doesn't matter." Kagome replied to us.

"Australia you know the place below the Equator." Abby said to us as if we were stupid

"We know where it is but how are we going to get there that is WAY too expensive." Kagome said getting straight to the point.

"This random guy's company called Uno compromises is sponsoring us or something." Abby explained "Oh yeah that's run by a guy called Nigel isn't it." Rachael inquired I looked at all of them and noticed that Kagome had tensed up.

"Yo Kagome you ok?" I asked her. "Peachy" She replied. "No really what's the problem." Abby asked noticing it as well. "No, there is a peach tree." Kagome said pointing over to where the school genius was standing. Hoagie p. Jr Gilligan.

"Hey Abby there's your boyfriend." Kagome teased Abby. "Huh… KAGOME!" Abby said realising what she had said and started turning bright red. "Well it's true." Kagome started teasing her again. "I'm gonna get you Kagome." Abby said starting to chase her.

"Hey guys what's up?" Hoagie said approaching us. Over the years he had become our friend he didn't know about the band yet.

"The usual." I replied Rachael was trying to help Kagome get away from Abby. "Where are the others?" "Look in front of you gosh for a genius you're not very observant are you." "I guess not." "Oh yeah I am going to be in Australia for a couple of months so I won't be here tomorrow." "Oh ok then."

Hm… won't he get a surprise when he sees us there to do our performance?

Kagomes P.O.V.

Rachael was talking to us. I remember how close they were to figuring it out; you see I am the only one who remembers about kids next door or at least I think. I am friends with Numbuh's 2, 3, 5 and 132. I know that Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno went on to take over his dads company. I think Numbuh 4 went back to Australia. Hold on didn't Abby say that they were going to Australia this is my time to play Matchmaker. I wish they all remembered Numbuh 2 and 5 were so cute but not cuter than Numbuh 3 and 4. Numbuh 1 and 132 were too but I didn't really get to know them.

I miss Numbuh 342. He was my best friend. I think he went back to Australia with Wally but I will never be sure about it. I wonder if he remembers like I do, oh well. Hold on wasn't he related to Wally. I think so oh well I might never know. It's not as if I'll see him again. Damn you Joshua where are you?

"You ok Kagome." Kuki's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head "So what did Hoagie want to talk about?" I asked Kuki. "He was telling me that he is going to be in Australia for a few months." Kuki told us. "I wonder if he is going to be in the same City as we are going to be." Abby inquired. "Aww is Abby going to miss her boyfriend and can't wait to see him again." I teased I know this wasn't a good idea but I couldn't resist. "What did you say?" Abby said pointing a finger at me. We all started laughing.

"So when do we leave?" Rachael asked Abby.

"Two days' time." Abby replied answering Rachael's question

"WHAT!" Everybody except Abby shouted.

"Ok I'll come over and help you guys pack time to get to class though." Abby said

"Ok." We all mumbled as we walked away.

**Somewhere in Australia at 3am in the morning**

No one P.O.V.

"Aaahhhh!" A boy around 17 suddenly awoke with a jolt. He is 5'9. He has brown hair that looked messy but in a cute way. He had blue eyes. He was wearing black track suit pants and a white t-shirt.

"Oww." He said while rubbing his head.

"Dude, shut up its 3 am in the morning." A very distraught Wally moaned. "Sorry man I just had a nightmare." The boy said.

"What was it about this time?" Wally said suddenly becoming curious. "Kagome." "What did you say Josh?" "Nothing."

"Well since we're not going to be going back to sleep we might as well get up, get dressed and play the Wii." Wally said.

"Ok." Josh replied

When they were finished Josh was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing white sneakers. Wally was dressed as normal. They started playing the Wii. Soon it was time to go to school.

Wally P.O.V.

"Hey dude I just got a text from Hoagie he said he is coming to stay in Australia. Do you think we could offer for him to stay? He's coming in two days apparently he has to get a two way trip." Josh asked me

"Yeah sure that's ok with me. How do you know him anyway?" I asked him. I saw him thinking hard.

"Um… he is a childhood friend of mine from America. Oh and he is bringing his friend called Nigel Uno I think." "You mean the guy who owns Uno compromises?" "Yeah exactly." "Sure that's fine with me."

We had started to approach the school I parted with my cousin.

"Bye Man sees you at lunch break." I said to him.

"Ok then bye mate." He replied back and then went to go and walk over to his classroom.

Josh P.O.V.

That was so close. Wally had asked me how I knew Hoagie. I could never tell him that it was because of knd. You see I think I am the only one who remembers. I wish I knew where Numbuh 343 was. She was my best friend. I had just got out of telling Wally about my nightmare. Kagome, she was so cute. I have no idea where she is though. She was my partner I was Numbuh 342. I miss her. I think that she stayed in America. I know that Numbuh 2, 3, 5, 1 and 132 stayed there. I wonder if Numbuh 2 or Numbuh 1 met up with Numbuh 5 or 132. I know that Numbuh 2 and 5 had feelings for each other. Same with Numbuh 1 and 132. I wish I could tell my cousin about Kuki or Numbuh 3 he used to have such strong feelings. I wonder if we will ever be all together.

"Hey dude what's eating you up." Wally said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Nothing man I am just nervous about Hoagie coming to visit." "Oh don't worry we will get to the airport." "Ok."

So we waited for two days all the while I was missing Kagome more than ever.

Two days later.

We went to go pick Hoagie and Nigel up from the airport. It was pretty silent as we were in the car I remembered the question which had been on my mind since I thought of the trip Hoagie was taking. "So Hoagie and Nigel have you met up with Kuki, Rachel, Kagome or Abby?" I just had to ask about Kagome. "Oh you mean your imaginary girlfriend." Wally teased. "Well at least I don't have a picture of a girl I don't even know." I retaliated I knew I hit the spot when wally had started to blush. "Umm yea I know them all if you mean Kuki Sanban, Abigail Walter, Kagome Firestone and Rachael Highton. Then yeah they are my friends at school but Kagome always teases me about Abby and I being a couple." Hoagie exclaimed. As I registered what he said I realised that meant he was going to school with all of them even KAGOME! Maybe I should go back to America. "Those names sound familiar especially that Rachel girl. Oh yeah two weeks from now the band I employed is having a concert so dress nice because we got a back stage pass." Nigel told us. Man I love this dude. He got us back stage passes boo-yah. He remembers Rachel's name maybe he is starting to remember. "Awesome dude thanks." Wally exclaimed he was still a little red from the mention of Kuki's picture. As we continued driving.

In America:

Abby P.O.V.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked them all. "YEAH!" I was replied with a chorus.

We all had our luggage.

Kagome had a duffel bag and electric guitar case. I had a suitcase and drums sticks. Rachael had two suitcases one was for her and the other contained her keyboard. Kuki had a duffel bag and her bass case. We all entered the plane. I was sitting next to Rachael and Kuki and Kagome were sitting next to each other. We were discussing what songs we should sing for the first concert which was the night after we arrived.

"I think we should sing Wish you were here." Kagome suggested

"That's a good idea." I replied "Only two more songs."

"How about The gift of a friend." Kuki replied.

"Ok one more to go." I answered again. "I know how about Broken hearted." Rachael suggested. "Yep so that's the three we are going to do." I answered I was happy with those songs. The rest of the ride there we were all revising the songs.

When we arrived off the plane I was surprised that Kagome wasn't getting all excited about getting off the plane.

"Okay so we are getting a rental car and then driving to the Hotel which is…" I told Rachael. Kuki and Kagome were getting our luggage. "Ok so do you want me to get the rental car." "Yeah sure that would be awesome." As Rachael went off to get the car I could see Kuki and Kagome dragging over our luggage. "So let's go to wherever we're going." Kagome explained you could see that all of her normally excited hyper energy was now gone and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Ok I reckon we should all just get out of here as soon as possible." Kuki exclaimed.

2 weeks later: BRISBANE!

With the guys:

"Wait Nigel when did you say the concert was." Josh asked Nigel. He wasn't exactly excited for the concert but the group had been getting two weeks off of school because he knew that if he took Nigel to school that all the girls would go crazy over him. "Well its tomorrow night why looking forward to it." Nigel asked me. "Not that I don't appreciate it but no not really I am but just not as excited as I could be for some things. " Joshua replied. Hoagie and Wally were out getting some groceries since Joshua and Wally hadn't been able to get out of the house. "So what do you want to do." Nigel asked Joshua. "Prank calls?" "You read my mind."

With the girls:

"So I've just realised but we haven't figured out the songs we are gonna do tomorrow night." Kagome asked the group currently they were drained. The girls had been doing so many concerts that by now they were drained. They had also decided that for this concert they were gonna go all out and belt out some of their favourite tunes.

"Well for one we could all do Wings then we wouldn't have to play the instruments." Kuki suggested. "Yeah that is a good idea should we do that first?" Kagome asked she always loved that song. "Nah I reckon you and Kuki should do stronger first then we all do wings then Abby and I can do Want u back." Rachael suggested she was always our action man. "Then how about last I do Love me or hate me with Kagome and Kuki and Rachael can do Perfect Two." Abby suggested. "Okay but I want to finish with one whole group one anybody got any suggestions?" Kagome asked the group.

"Dancing with a broken heart?" Kuki suggested. "Yep there we go and right now I can't be stuffed to play so we just use the soundtracks." Rachael told us. "Yep I agree with you there." The whole group decided.

The next night: With the boys Joshua P.O.V.

"C'mon Nigel hurry up you were the one telling us to get on with it." Wally shouted through the front door. "Ok I'm coming." As all the boys were in the car Wally flawed it. They were at the concert ground in seconds. "Tickets please." A man with grey hair came up to them and asked them. "Umm it should be under Uno Compromises." Nigel told the man. "Oh Master Uno so sorry about that I didn't recognise you, this way." The man led the boys toward the front row were they could see but were still close to the stage. As they got seated they head the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this evening you will be experiencing one of the freshest, best, beautiful bands on the planet. Unfortunately the girls have decided that tonight they will not be using their instruments. Now for the first song we have Stronger." As I looked up towards the stage I saw Kuki. Wait Kuki! Why would she be here suddenly it clicked that Kuki was a part of the band. I looked over to Wally and I could see that he was watching her with intensity he whispered to me. "That's the girl from the picture I told you I would find her, she even more beautiful in real life." I was happy for him but I just wished that I could see Kagome. As I listened even more intently I realised that the song was coming to the chorus. I also had to give credit to Kuki she was doing a great job. Suddenly I heard a second voice. Instantly I looked up to see a girl leaping down from the beam she had flipped and landed with elegance from the beam and was now singing next to Kuki. As they continued to sing their song I saw that Kuki and this girl were dancing next to each other while Kuki covered the chorus this girl would be doing tricks. She was back flipped and did a back hand spring. While in the bridge it was Kuki's time to shine she was doing a back hand spring into a step out then back into a back hand spring. As the two girls came nearer to the end of the song they started to walk back stage. "I didn't know Kuki and Kagome where in a band?!" Hoagie exclaimed so that girl which was with Kuki was Kagome she has matured or at least from here.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was the first song. The whole group now will be performing Wings." As the announcer finished this you could see that there were 4 shadows on the stage. As it got brighter you could hear a soundtrack.

Hoagie P.O.V.

Even though Kagome teases me about liking Abby it is sort of true Abby is a really good friend maybe even more but for now it looks like we will just stay as friends. Suddenly I heard voices

'Mama told me not to waste me life she said spread you wings my little butterfly don't let they say keep you up at night and if they give you shh then they walk on by.'

I looked up to see Abby, Kagome, Kuki and Rachael on stage in a line it looked like they were singing it. When they finished that part everybody ducked down apart from Kagome. While she was singing I could see from the corner of my eye that Josh was blushing slightly. After Kagome was done she ducked down and Kuki stood up. While she was singing I looked over to see Wally leaning forward in his chair. Then they all stood up and they sung the chorus. How could I not notice their voices they were really good. But what happened I didn't expect it was Abby and she had a solo she was really good and when I say that I mean REALLY well. Abby had been my friend for so long I don't remember the first time we met. Suddenly while listening to Abby's singing I remember we met because of the knd. I remembered all of our adventures all of the moments. Wow we were even closer now that I've discovered that I started to day dream by the time I had returned it was the end of the song.

Nigel P.O.V.

These girls were better than I thought the blonde one reminded me of someone. While thinking I heard another announcement. "The next song will be Want u back so sit back and enjoy."

While the blonde one and Abby sung the song I was in deep thought. It's not that I didn't want to listen but I had the feeling that I was almost onto something as I thought deeper I had begun to remember something I didn't have any memory of my childhood. Something snapped in my mind. Number 132 that was the blonde ones name except it wasn't it was a codename for something. Then I had another number, Number 1 that was me but then who was Number 132 and why were we called numbers. As I finished thinking I had been snapped back to attention when Wally poked me. "What?!" I was annoyed nothing was happening so why did he poke me? "I think you have it hots for the blonde chick." Wally exclaimed to me. "And why would you say that after all you're attracted to the Japanese chick?" I responded back to him from the corner of my eye I could see that the two girls were finishing up there song. "Well first off the whole time you were watching the blonde sheila and second which one there are two Japanese chicks up there." He had me there I didn't even realise I had been staring and the blonde. The blonde wasn't her name Rachael. Number 132 that number wouldn't get out of my head.

Kuki P.O.V.

Rachael and I had a break back stage while Abby and Kagome were whipping out the tunes out on stage. We were currently discussing our childhood. "Do you remember much of your childhood?" Rachael asked me now that I thought about it nothing really particular showed up the only thing I could think of was rainbow monkeys and even then they were pretty major back then. "No not really and why the question?" I asked her back I was curious about what brought this sudden question on. "It's just when I try and think back to my childhood I get nothing although it's weird because I remember two numbers 1 and 132?" She replied. Something clicked in my mind it was like a locked door had suddenly been opened for me. I remembered a tree house and the numbers. "That's because they were code names." "What?" "We had codenames for kids next door I was a part of sector v and the reason why you remember the number 1 and 132 is because you were 132 and number one was the leader of our group." "KUKI you're a genius that sort of makes sense and how are you so normal about this?" Rachael asked me. We decided we would tell the other girls after the show because after this we had to go and perform our song next.

Wally P.O.V.

After that last song I was pretty washed I don't know what it was about her but this Kuki girl seemed really familiar it was like I knew her I know she was the girl from the pick in the background I saw the letters knd. I don't know what that meant though. While the girls were switching over a decided to ask Hoagie. "Hey Hoagie if you had the letters knd what would you think it would mean?" "Well it could mean kids next door." When Hoagie said that I remembered something there were flashing images there was a picture of a tree house, then numbers above people even myself, then of these people I couldn't get them to step eventually I opened my eyes and they were all gone they weren't gone gone but I could remember now I was number 4 and this Kuki girl was Number three I had finally remembered. I would have jumped up in my seat if it wouldn't have been for the fact that Kuki and Rachael were now singing Perfect two. The whole time I just focused myself on Kuki the girl I had now realised I had loved since I was 9.

No one P.O.V.

As the song ended all the girls stepped on the stage to perform their last song. (Me: Sorry really tired so I'm going to skip the details) As they finished up they headed back stage. Kuki and Rachael explained their childhood to Abby and the now smiling Kagome. "Well what do you say." Rachael asked the girls. "Number 5 says that makes sense." Abby replied. Kagome just let out a frustrated groan. "FINALLLLLLYYYYYYYY!" Kuki, Rachael and Abby just stared at her. "What I've known since we were 13 so practically I never forgot." The other girls just stood there shocked. Suddenly they heard a knock on their door. "We will discuss this later." Rachael warned Kagome. "See if I care." Kagome just said back, as Kuki went to answer the door she came face to face with the boys. "Hey guys what's going on?" Kuki welcomed them in. "Wait what you just invite us in like that?" Wally looked at her. "Yeah why wouldn't I what you don't think I'm that stupid Number 4?" Kuki said this with a smirk on her face. "You remember?!" Wally asked shocked. "Yep! I sure do." Kuki replied. "Well then I've always wanted to do this." Wally bent down and kissed Kuki on the lips they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Everybody else saw that they weren't going to separate anytime soon so they decided to move into the separate rooms.

"So they remember finally." Josh exclaimed. "That's what I said." He looked to his left to find Kagome sitting next to him. "So you remembered?" "Yep pretty much I've always known I was just scared of what they would think." "Yea same here." As Joshua looked down at Kagome he realised how beautiful she really was. He pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. "Why are we out-" Josh cut her off by kissing her. It took her a while but in the end she closed her eyes and he pulled her closer.

In the other room (Abby and Hoagie and Rachael and Nigel.)

They had just been chatting when Hoagie had bent down and kissed Abby on the cheek. "You know maybe Kagome will be right next time you see her. Will you be my girlfriend." Hoagie asked Abby. She just hugged him and said "Of course I will be." While on the other couch Nigel and Rachael had been chatting. "What would you say to becoming my girlfriend?" Nigel asked Rachael nervous about what she would say. "Sure why not?" Rachael just smiled at Nigel.

Kuki and Wally re-entered the room with messy hair, their clothes were out of place (NOT LIKE THAT I MEAN WRINKLED OK WRINKLED SICK PEOPLE!) both of their faces were pink.

"Well I know what we're doing for the rest of our stay."


End file.
